


The Crossover We Didn't Want Or Need But Here The Fuck It Is

by Kathendale



Series: B-b-b-BREAD [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, This is Gaster's Fault, This is Gaster’s fault you fucking cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Jason fucks a bagel. That is all.





	The Crossover We Didn't Want Or Need But Here The Fuck It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaster209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaster209/gifts).



> This is Gaster’s fault you fucking cunt.

Jason moaned, licking his bagel seductively.

He was entranced by its bumpy, outer crust. 

“Y-you’re so sexy.” He slurred, pulling his pants off. 

“Mmmmm gonna fuck you you pretty lil thing.” He giggled.

Jason thrust his teeny carrot sized dick into the bagel, moaning wildly.

He came, giggling like mad. 

“I love you.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't pray for me. I have been consumed by darkness.


End file.
